Je vous ordonne de jouer, Colonel !
by Lenie2B
Summary: Le jour de la St Valentin, Marie-Antoinette aide Oscar à prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour un mystérieux homme et...


_**Avant propos** : Cette fic a été écrite pour un concours de la St Valentin 2019 organisé sur un forum français du fandom "Lady Oscar". Il y a avait certaines consignes à respecter. Je vous fais grâce de la plupart, sauf d'une : il fallait inclure du lemon. Donc ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un lemon. À mon sens, il n'a rien de vulgaire, mais c'est un lemon quand même. Si ce genre vous déplaît, je vous invite à quitter mon texte dès maintenant. On se retrouvera pour un autre texte ;) _

_Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que ce texte vous plaira :)_

« Ah, vous voici enfin, Colonel ! Savez-vous qu'il est très vilain à vous de faire patienter ainsi votre souveraine ? » _s'exclama Marie-Antoinette_.

Assise au milieu des herbes hautes, elle était vêtue d'une fine robe de mousseline et d'un chapeau de paille ornée d'une rose qui lui donnaient l'allure insouciante de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été à Schönbrunn. Comme cette enfant d'alors, elle sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa au vol la main d'Oscar pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

La militaire résista, tenta de protester. D'un doigt, la reine effleura les lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Chut, Oscar. Venez avec moi, fuyons quelques heures. Jouons, voulez-vous ? » _fit Marie-Antoinette_.

Elle ressemblait tant à une adorable fillette espiègle voulant échapper à la surveillance de sa gouvernante qu'Oscar n'eut pas le cœur de lui parler devoir et obligations. Pourtant, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait le courage de sortir Marie-Antoinette des rêveries bucoliques par lesquelles elle fuyait les contraintes de l'Étiquette, que ce soit à Trianon ou dans ce boudoir champêtre qu'était le hameau de la reine où toutes deux se trouvaient à cet instant. Oscar ne savait que trop l'urgence et la gravité de la situation, pourtant, elle n'eut pas le cœur de faire de la peine à son amie, surtout pas le jour de la St Valentin. Pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle était exaspérante d'inconséquence parfois !

Non contente d'avoir fait venir le colonel de la Garde en lui demandant de suivre un jeu de pistes dont la conception avait assurément fort diverti la souveraine et dont l'exécution avait proprement exaspéré Oscar, elle voulait à nouveau jouer. Encore ! Mais à quoi ? Qu'elle était donc cette nouvelle fantaisie ?! Dans quels ennuis la légèreté de Marie-Antoinette allait-elle les jeter toutes deux ?! La peste soit de l'imagination des femmes !

Face au pli réprobateur qui barrait le front d'Oscar, la souveraine ajouta, comme elle aurait demandé une faveur : « Parce que c'est la St Valentin. Pour une fois Oscar, que l'on m'accorde de la passer loin des courtisans. Par amitié, accédez à mon caprice »

Oscar soupesa mentalement le pour et le contre, son visage se faisant plus soucieux. Le ton de Marie-Antoinette changea.

Brusquement.

Sa voix claqua.

Ce fut la souveraine qui s'adressa à son colonel.

« Soit, puisque c'est ainsi... Je vous ordonne de jouer, Colonel ! »

Oscar eut à peine le temps de réprimer un hoquet de surprise que la reine s'enfuit en la narguant.

« À présent, attrapez-moi ! »

Oscar la rattrapa par le bras. La jeune femme en robe de mousseline vaporeuse se laissa tomber à la renverse dans les herbes folles, son rire cascadant dans le silence paisible des lieux.

« Voyons, Oscar, ne restez pas planter ainsi ! Asseyez-vous à mes côtés » _la réprimanda tendrement Maire-Antoinette_.

Oscar obéit, sans un mot, le visage impassible. Elle en était certaine, cette escapade avait toutes les chances de ranimer les rumeurs sur les frasques de la reine avec son ami de cœur. Quelle calamité si l'on pensait que l'identité de ce dernier avait changé et qu'il s'agissait à présent d'Oscar de Jarjayes après avoir été Axel de Fersen.

« Chère Oscar, l'air de février ne vous vaut rien, même quand il est exceptionnellement doux pour la saison _ fit Marie-Antoinette, taquine, avant d'ajouter_ Pour que vous quittiez cette triste mine, nous jouerons donc à l'intérieur, dans mon boudoir »

Dans son boudoir ? Quelle idée folle ! Cela se saurait, à n'en pas douter. Les courtisans cancaneraient, la réputation de la reine serait entachée, le pays en danger... Oh, surtout pas ! Il ne fallait pas ! Oscar s'apprêtait à le dire à Marie-Antoinette, quand cette dernière se leva et se dirigea un peu à l'écart du village à colombages qu'elle avait fait construire pour y trouver la paix que la Cour lui refusait. Oscar la suivit, s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit la souveraine s'enfoncer dans un petit bois qui n'était jamais surveillé.

« Majesté, vous ne pouvez y aller sans surveillance _la tança gentiment Oscar_

\- Sans surveillance ? Mais dans ce cas, que faites-vous là, Oscar ? _fit Marie-Antoinette, entre taquinerie et mystère _

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Vous l'ignorez ? Hum… À la vérité, vous ignorez tant de choses, Oscar… _dit-elle, encore plus mystérieuse_ Venez, suivez-moi »

Oscar et Marie-Antoinette cheminèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que la souveraine s'exclame : « Ah, nous voici arrivées ! »

D'une main, Marie-Antoinette désigna à Oscar une maisonnette au toit de chaume, tapie au creux de la forêt, caressée par la lumière filtrant à travers les feuillages, dissimulée par un lierre mangeant sa façade de sa luxuriance.

« Mon véritable refuge, Oscar. C'est ici que je viens quand j'échappe à votre surveillance »

La jeune reine au chapeau de paille ouvrit la porte de la modeste chaumière dont l'intérieur se révélait plus coquet qu'il n'y paraissait. Une véritable bonbonnière, à l'image de tous les intérieurs qu'avait imaginés Marie-Antoinette. Cette dernière ne laissa pas le temps à Oscar de contempler les lieux. À peine le seuil franchi, elle prit la main de la belle militaire pour l'attirer dans une sorte de boudoir où elle la fit asseoir, posant devant elle un flacon de cristal ciselé et vide. L'objet était superbe, comme sculpté par les ailes d'un ange. Oscar s'abîmait dans sa contemplation lorsqu'elle fut rappelée à la réalité par la voix pleine d'entrain de la souveraine que les lieux rendaient aussi insouciante et légère qu'un matin de printemps.

« À présent, Oscar, le nouveau jeu dont je vous parlais ! Vous voyez, on dessine un cercle à la craie sur cette table. Ainsi. Ensuite on prend cette bouteille vide et on la fait tourner. Si elle s'arrête dans le demi-cercle de votre côté, c'est à moi de vous interroger, si elle s'arrête dans le demi-cercle de mon côté, c'est à vous de m'interroger.

\- Votre Altesse, je n'oserais jam…

\- Tss, bien sûr que si ! Il est des questions que vous brûlez de me poser, n'est-ce pas Oscar ? »

Stupéfaite, la militaire ne sut qu'écarquiller les yeux.

« Des questions à propos d'amour _reprit Marie-Antoinette __avec douceur_ Ne vous êtes-vous jamais interrogée sur l'amour, Oscar ?

\- Oh mais non ! _s'exclama le colonel de la Garde, outré _

\- Oh mais si ! _rétorqua la reine, mutine _Et c'est bien naturel, croyez-moi _ajouta-t-elle avec bienveillance, avant de se saisir de la bouteille et de la faire tourner_

\- Elle me désigne, c'est donc à vous de m'interroger, Oscar.

\- Majesté, je ne le peux…

\- Tss… répétez après moi ''Action ou vérité ?''

\- …

\- Allons ! Je vous ordonne de jouer, Colonel !

\- Bien. Action ou vérité ? _demanda Oscar en se raidissant_

\- Vérité.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici, votre Altesse ?

\- Oh quelle jolie question ! Qu'elle me plaît ! Franche, directe, droite, elle vous ressemble. Eh bien, je vous ai fait venir ici, parce que j'ai trop d'amitié pour vous pour vous laisser plus longtemps vous inquiéter de mes brusques disparitions. Lorsque je ne suis ni à la Cour, ni à Trianon, ni au hameau, je suis ici, dans cette modeste demeure que j'ai fait construire à l'insu de tous, y compris de vous. À Versailles, je suis le faste et l'apparat, à Trianon, je suis une souveraine rebelle et capricieuse, au hameau, je suis une mère qui a lu l'_Émile_ de Rousseau et qui entend élever ses enfants au contact de la nature. Ici, je suis moi, seulement moi. Seule et en paix. Je viens y rêver _conclut-elle, un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres_

\- Y rêver ?

\- Tss… Oscar, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez le droit qu'à une seule question. Quoi que, j'accepte bien volontiers de répondre à celle-ci. Ici, mon cœur peut se reposer de toute contrainte et rêver que tous les impossibles deviennent possibles. Ici, je suis une autre, et j'ai le droit d'aimer à ma guise. À vous à présent, faites tourner la bouteille, Colonel, c'est un ordre ! »

Oscar s'exécuta et le bouchon en argent ciselé la pointa du doigt, comme malicieux, sous l'œil amusé de Marie-Antoinette.

« Formidable, c'est à moi ! Action ou vérité, Oscar ?

\- Action _répondit sobrement Oscar_

\- Oh quel dommage, j'aurais tant aimé que vous disiez ''vérité''. Tant pis… _fit la jeune souveraine avec une petite moue aussi dépitée qu'adorable_ Quoi que… Oui, c'est cela… Fermez les yeux, Oscar.

\- Mais…

\- Non, ne discutez pas, Colonel. Fermez les yeux »

La militaire obéit.

« Bien, très bien. À présent, imaginez que…

\- Majesté, je vous rappelle que je ne me suis engagée qu'à exécuter une seule action _protesta Oscar avec un imperceptible sourire qu'elle s'efforçait de réprimer _

\- Certes… c'est fâcheux… _fit-elle, réjouie_ Dans ce cas… »

D'une main décidée, Marie-Antoinette fit tourner le flacon de verre qui élut à nouveau Oscar. Puis, sans un mot, elle recommença encore et encore. Invariablement, la fiole pointait la jeune militaire.

« À présent que vous êtes ma débitrice d'un bon nombre d'actions ou de vérités, nous allons pouvoir continuer. Imaginez que l'homme dont vous rêvez en secret soit près de vous.

\- Majesté ! _se cabra Oscar_

\- Soit, je l'admets, cette chaise est bien inconfortable pour se prêter à la rêverie. Dans ce cas, venez ici, sur mon lit »

Oscar refusa, la reine insista, ordonna.

« Je vous ordonne de jouer, Colonel » résonna à nouveau.

Oscar obtempéra et s'assit à l'extrême bord du lit.

« Oscar, voyons ! Asseyez-vous franchement. Et n'ayez crainte, il n'y a aucun ogre caché en dessous »

Piquée au vif dans son orgueil, la jeune femme obéit. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle avait peur ! Jamais ! Marie-Antoinette sourit, satisfaite d'arriver à ses fins.

« Je disais donc, imaginez que l'homme dont vous rêvez en secret soit près de vous, ici, à ma place. Il…

\- Je ne le peux, Majesté. Je… ne rêve d'aucun … homme, je vous le garantis.

\- Ah vous me le garantissez… Alors vous mentez !

\- Jamais !

\- Tout le temps ! »

Oscar comprit l'allusion et rougit. La reine avait raison, elle mentait à tous, continuellement, derrière cet uniforme. La souveraine ne parlait pas de ce mensonge-là, la jeune militaire le savait, elle se contentait de jouer sur les mots pour affaiblir les défenses d'Oscar. Cette dernière le comprenait. Toutefois, en son for intérieur, elle dut admettre qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité lorsqu'elle affirmait ne jamais laisser son imagination la mener vers un homme. Dans le secret de ses nuits, au gré de ses songes, elle se laissait dériver vers cet homme enfoui dans les brumes de l'inconnu. Cet homme dont les contours se peignaient sur la toile de son cœur dans un clair-obscur de désir et d'interdit au travers du brouillard réconfortant de l'impossible. Jamais cette rêverie n'aurait la moindre réalité, jamais elle ne serait une menace pour l'honneur de son nom, elle n'existait que dans l'intimité de ses rêves. Aussi se l'autorisait-elle, parfois, quand le besoin de réconfort se faisait sentir.

Marie-Antoinette devina le léger changement qui, à pas feutrés, se faisait jour en Oscar.

« Bien, vous voyez… Allons, détendez-vous, Oscar. Imaginez cet homme ici, pour le plaisir _poursuivit-elle_

-Le pl… ?! »

Oscar manqua de s'étouffer.

« Parfaitement, le plaisir. Et que savez-vous du plaisir, ma chère Oscar ? »

Oscar sursauta comme si on lui avait glissé de la braise dans le dos, ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre … Que répondre d'ailleurs ? Tout, n'importe quoi, cela suffirait bien ! Pourvu que cela l'éloigne de ce sujet qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde aborder autrement que dans un tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Marie-Antoinette arrêta les pensées de la jeune militaire d'un doigt, très tendre, qu'elle posa sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Oscar, avec l'idée de lui ordonner de laisser ses pensées penser toutes seules, quelque part, ailleurs, n'importe où, pourvu qu'elles ne s'y trouvent pas. Puis, les gestes et les paroles en suspens, elle se ravisa et lui fit une autre réponse.

« Non, Oscar, ne répondez pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher l'un de mes précieux crédits en action ou vérité.

\- Majesté… _souffla Oscar dont les joues s'empourpraient à l'idée que Marie-Antoinette découvre que son cœur battait pour Axel de Fersen _

\- Ah oui, je vois… Un secret… Comme c'est excitant ! Oscar de Jarjayes cache un secret inavouable ! _s'exclama la reine, les yeux brillants de curiosité_

\- De grâce, Majesté, ne m'obligez pas à vous révéler son identité… Je ne saurais le supporter… _murmura Oscar_

\- À la bonne heure ! _applaudit Marie-Antoinette_ Vous rêvez d'un homme vous aussi ! Je le savais !»

Le cœur d'Oscar s'arrêta. Seigneur, si la reine savait… elle la dégraderait, à n'en pas douter, et… Non, tout mais pas le déshonneur, pas l'opprobre sur son nom, pas la honte dans les yeux de son père, pas…

« Allons, allons, Oscar. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer ou à désirer un homme, croyez-moi »

Oh mais…

Soudain, Oscar respira plus librement. La souveraine ne savait pas qu'elle… enfin… hum…. Fersen… À la vérité, non, elle ne le désirait pas, pas réellement. Tout au plus imaginait-elle la main de l'amant de la reine effleurant la sienne. À cette pensée, elle sentit son pouls s'emballer. Imaginer que cette main, la main de Fersen s'approche de la sienne, lentement…

« Chut, Oscar, fermez les yeux. Faites-moi confiance. Laissez-moi vous faire accéder à lui, vous qui n'avez que vos rêves pour rêver… »

La phrase flotta, en doux suspens entre les deux femmes, comme un tendre fil d'Ariane menant à l'amour, dans un labyrinthe d'interdits et de convenances qui emprisonnait le cœur de tant d'impossibles.

Non, c'était dangereux… mal… tentant … Oh tellement… Non… Il ne fall…

« Chhh…. Ne luttez pas ainsi. Il n'y a que nous ici. Personne ne saura, Oscar, jamais, je vous le promets »

Personne ne saurait ? Jamais ? Et si pour une fois…

« Vous savez, l'amour procure bien des plaisirs, bien du plaisir _murmura Marie-Antoinette _

\- Non !

\- Oh si, croyez-moi. À vous en étourdir, à vous griser, à vous arracher à vous-même ! Pour la Saint-Valentin, autorisez-vous à approcher de ce bonheur, une fois… »

S'autoriser ? Une fois… dans toute une vie, qui ensuite serait consacrée au service de la monarchie… Oui, une fois, ici, loin des regards et des devoirs… Penser à elle, une fois, une seule, en pensant à lui, en l'approchant, en rêve, en réalité, à demi… Connaître enfin le plaisir de l'amour, celui à propos duquel elle avait tant entendu chuchoter dans les boudoirs et les salons, celui qu'elle avait parfois tenté d'imaginer, pour savoir ce que les autres ressentaient, pour comprendre ce qui les faisait courir à leur perte avec tant d'empressement… Savoir enfin, l'éprouver une fois… Presque malgré elle, Oscar se laissa aller à la rêverie que lui proposait Marie-Antoinette. L'homme qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur venait à elle, comme sortant doucement de la brume de l'impossible et de l'interdit.

« C'est cela, Oscar… Il se trouve ici, derrière vous. Son souffle vous caresse la nuque. Il s'approche, il écarte vos cheveux, ainsi… »

Il… ? Ses cheveux … ? et… Oh ! Ce délicat frisson, ce tendre froissement au creux du ventre… Elle cambra la nuque en quête d'une nouvelle caresse, creusa involontairement les reins.

« Oui, Oscar… Voilà… À présent, il… »

Se tenant toujours derrière Oscar, Marie-Antoinette fit courir délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune militaire, effleurant les épaulettes dorées, taquinant tendrement le carmin de l'uniforme, y chercha les boutons. Ah voilà, le premier… Elle le défit, lentement, bien trop… Étonnée par son propre désir, Oscar fut tentée d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors Marie-Antoinette lui caressa l'oreille de mots chuchotés qui coulèrent sur Oscar comme une caresse suave et irréelle, la guidant à travers les brumes de l'impossible et de l'interdit.

« Il vous tient par la taille, il vous débarrasse de cette veste qui défigure votre beauté… ainsi… Ses mains caressent la fine baptiste de votre chemise. À travers elle, il sent votre peau, il la goûte. Son grain fin, son velouté… Il veut les embrasser. Ce désir de votre peau le brûle, pourtant, il se retient, il attend que vous le vouliez aussi fort que lui. Alors il embrasse vos cheveux, votre nuque, il mordille votre oreille, comme cela…. »

Seigneur, il… ooh… cette sensation… ce crépitement au bas-ventre, cette douceur qui enveloppe la peau…

Oscar laissa échapper un soupir si léger qu'il semblait à peine oser soupirer.

« À présent, il délasse votre chemise, délicatement, ainsi… Ses doigts s'aventurent sur vos épaules nues, les caressent… Puis, hardis et tendres, ils poursuivent leur exploration… »

Les doigts de Marie-Antoinette faisaient souffler sur la poitrine d'Oscar un doux frisson qui lui fit renverser la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se laissait mener par cette voix, ces mains qui faisaient chatoyer son corps des plaisirs de l'interdit, conduisant son âme à travers la douce flânerie de l'impossible devenant possible.

« Oui, ainsi, ils vont plus bas, vers vos bandes, ils les défont, et… »

Les mains de Marie-Antoinette continuèrent à mener Oscar à travers ce récit du plaisir, un récit qui se racontait à même la peau, qui s'inscrivait en elle pour toujours, dans un silence que seuls ses soupirs de plus en plus appuyés vinrent troubler. Lorsque la jouissance l'envahit, la brume de l'impossible se déchira. Brutalement. Un visage lui apparut dans un éclair de plaisir et de lucidité.

« An… !» _s'écria-t-elle_

Confondue par la révélation, Oscar porta la main à ses lèvres. Alors tendrement, la reine l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou en murmurant : « Voilà, à présent, vous savez… le plaisir et le nom de l'homme avec qui le prendre…

\- Mais je ne…

\- Oui, Oscar, vous ne saviez pas que vous l'aimiez, car vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

Muette de stupeur, Oscar tenait toujours la main pressée contre sa bouche. C'était si bon… Mais… l'homme qui hantait les brumes de son imagination... Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui, pas… Si ?

Répondant à la question muette que se posait Oscar, Marie-Antoinette lui glissa à l'oreille : « Pour avoir cru rêver de l'ami de cœur de votre souveraine, vous méritez… »

La reine laissa sa phrase suspendue dans le silence, le temps que l'appréhension gagne le ventre d'Oscar et le rouge ses joues, puis elle ajouta : « … un gage de St Valentin, ma chère… Le voici : continuer ce récit du plaisir entre ses bras. Et n'oubliez pas, au jeu de l'amour, je vous ordonne de jouer, Colonel, votre souveraine vous l'ordonne. À présent allez, il en va de votre bonheur, chère Oscar ».

Bien plus qu'un simple gage, la reine lui offrait sa bénédiction pour l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'André, et par là même, c'était une chance inespérée que lui donnait la vie, celle d'aimer et d'être aimée. À elle de savoir la saisir, car elle ne se représenterait pas à nouveau, Oscar en prit brusquement conscience. Comme si cette St Valentin était pour elle à la croisée des chemins. Rester sur la route qu'elle avait empruntée jusque-là et renvoyer l'amour dans les brumes de l'impossible, ou faire un pas sur les chemins du possible, quitte à essuyer un refus, un vrai, dans la vraie vie, où le choix est permis, le sien et celui d'André, et où les interdits ne sont que ceux que l'on se donne à soi-même.

_Dans la soirée, à Jarjayes_

Lorsque, comme chaque soir, André apporta à Oscar son chocolat, il découvrit la jeune femme assise à sa table favorite sur laquelle était couchée une bouteille de vin vide. Un tel spectacle l'attrista. Ah, elle avait bu. Bien sûr. À nouveau. Pour laisser sa tristesse au fond de la bouteille, oublier cette St Valentin seule, loin de l'homme pour qui son cœur soupirait en secret, sans espoir qu'il l'aime un jour. Probablement pour couvrir d'ivresse et d'oubli le fait que l'amour lui serait interdit jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la relever de son service envers son nom et envers les souverains. André la comprenait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas souhaiter parfois connaître le bonheur d'un cœur qui batte à l'unisson avec le sien ? Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas se laisser aller à désirer quelquefois que cet homme la regarde autrement que comme une amie fidèle ? Certains soirs, lui-même n'espérait-il pas qu'Oscar détourne de lui les yeux de l'amitié pour ceux de l'amour ? Ce soir en particulier, le jour de la fête des amoureux, il avait rêvé qu'il lui parlait d'amour, à cœur et à corps, à en perdre la raison. À tel point qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper des bras de cette amante ardente et passionnée qui hantait son imagination enfiévrée pour rejoindre la véritable Oscar, celle à qui il ne parlerait jamais qu'en amitié et qui se trouvait là, assise devant cette table, devant une bouteille vide, le cœur probablement en berne. Curieusement, elle ne semblait pas abattue. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vue. Il lui servit une tasse de chocolat, certain que son odeur l'écœurerait si, comme il le soupçonnait, elle avait bu. Il s'apprêtait à enlever le cadavre de la bouteille vide pour jeter loin d'elle cette sinistre compagne de solitude, lorsque la jeune femme l'arrêta.

« Non, laisse. Assieds-toi face à moi, veux-tu ?

\- Je remets un peu d'ordre ici et je viens m'asseoir, je te le promets.

\- Non, assieds-toi maintenant et ne touche pas à cette bouteille. Elle m'est bien trop précieuse pour le jeu auquel je veux te convier, mon cher André »

Oscar, un jeu ? Quelle idée ! Il ne l'avait pas vu jouer à quoi que ce soit depuis leur enfance. À présent, il en avait la certitude absolue, elle était ivre, comme rarement il l'avait vue ivre. Il fut tenté de le lui dire, pour alléger la situation avec une pointe d'humour, comme il le faisait souvent. Pourtant, il se retint. Mieux valait être prudent lorsqu'Oscar taquinait la bouteille. Ah, la voilà qui éclatait de rire maintenant. Elle était définitivement ivre, et bien plus que cela, soûle, bourrée, à rouler par terre. Foutu suédois qui prenait des allures de prince charmant pour torturer les cœurs à plaisir ! Allons, voilà qu'il devenait injuste. Par jalousie, et surtout parce qu'elle avait mal, elle, sa lumière, la flamme qui illuminait sa vie depuis toujours. Fersen n'était pas ainsi, André était en train de se forcer à l'admettre quand il sentit la main d'Oscar se poser sur la sienne, avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

« Mon cher André, je ne me moque pas, je te l'assure. Je ris parce que tu t'apprêtais à me sermonner, alors que je n'ai pas vidé le contenu de cette bouteille. Du moins pas ce soir, et pas d'un trait. Elle se trouve devant moi parce que j'en ai besoin pour te montrer un jeu que la reine m'a appris cet après-midi.

\- Ainsi, c'était donc cela qu'elle te voulait. Elle souhaitait que tu joues avec elle au jeu de la bouteille, comme ces courtisans qui parient à plaisir sur les actions ou les vérités des uns et des autres ? Oscar, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu ne vas tout de même pas te mettre à parier toi aussi pour plaire à la reine, si ? »

Face à ce discours moralisateur qui ressemblait tant au bon sens et à la modération de son ami, une nouvelle fois, elle ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Son rire redoubla malgré elle, lorsqu'elle vit le sourcil d'André s'arquer, à nouveau soupçonneux.

« André, je te le jure, je ne suis pas prise de boisson » _hoqueta-t-elle, entre deux éclats de rire_.

Qu'il était drôle à s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait rien bu. Si elle se sentait grise, ce n'était pas de vin. Elle voulait qu'il le sache, mais le rire l'avait prise au dépourvu, comme rarement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur trouble et douloureuse fasse trembler les prunelles d'André et fauche son hilarité en plein vol. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, pas par sa faute. Jamais.

« André, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas me moquer, je te le promets, je… »

Les mots lui faisaient défaut, à présent. Comment lui dire ? D'ailleurs que lui dire ? Qu'elle avait eu une révélation ? Qu'elle l'aim… Et lui, comment accueillerait-il ses sentim…? Même en pensée, elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer ces mots, tant ils lui semblaient encore lointains et interdits, malgré les révélations de l'après-midi. André était son ami, fidèle et dévoué, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Peut-être aimait-il ailleurs ? Comment ?! Qu'il en aim… une autre ?! Son esprit étouffa le mot comme une insulte. L'idée priva son cœur d'air, à l'en faire suffoquer. Pire, s'il songeait à épous… cette autre ?! S'il partait ? Et si…

« Oh et puis zut, fais tourner cette satanée bouteille » _fit-elle soudainement_.

Sans un mot, André s'exécuta avec calme, soucieux de ne pas la contrarier. La boisson ne valait rien à sa chère Oscar, il le savait. Autant que possible, il était préférable de ne pas lui donner matière à emportement.

La bouteille tourna, longuement, puis s'arrêta devant lui.

« C'est donc à moi de t'interroger, André. Action ou vérité ?

\- Oscar ! Pas ce jeu stupide qui plaît tant à certains courtisans peu recommandables ! Pas toi ! Voyons…

\- Action ou vérité _insista-t-elle_

\- Vérité

\- Ah oui ? J'aurais cru que tu répondrais ''action''. Vérité donc. Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? _demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint_ »

De surprise, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, il manqua d'air. S'il était amoureux ?! Seigneur, que répondre ? Qu'il était amoureux fou ? Et si elle demandait de qui ? Non, il ne fallait surtout pas. Tout plutôt qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait. Car elle le renverrait, bien sûr. À contrecœur, évidemment, car ils étaient amis. Toutefois, Oscar était un être d'honneur qui n'accepterait pas que son valet soupire pour elle en secret.

« Non.

\- Tant mieux

\- Tant mieux ?

\- Enfin, je veux dire… _balbutia-t-elle avant de se reprendre_ Oh que non, mon cher André, tu ne m'auras pas à ce jeu-là ! Tu n'as pas gagné le droit de poser des questions. Pour cela, il te faut tenter ta chance. Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Joue, fais tourner cette bouteille.

\- Non _répondit-il placidement _

\- Comment cela ''non''?!

\- Non, car c'est ton tour de faire tourner la bouteille, c'est la règle du jeu »

Il lui sourit amicalement. Elle lui rendit son sourire, tout aussi amicalement. À la vérité, non, ce n'était pas un sourire amical, nota André. C'était un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sur le point de reconsidérer l'hypothèse de l'ivresse, il préféra s'en détourner et lui montrer la bouteille pour qu'elle la fasse tourner. Ce qu'elle fit, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Parce qu'elle venait de décider de se battre contre cette autre qui pourrait un jour lui ravir André. Hors de question qu'elle laisse une pimbêche au sourire enjôleur, une péronnelle toute en rondeurs typiquement féminines, une insupportable chipie assurément parée comme une châsse le lui prendre ! Jamais ! Pas maintenant qu'elle venait de découvrir ses sentiments ! Elle se battrait ! Lutterait ! L'obligerait lui à la regarder elle, Oscar, comme une femme ! Elle….

Le chuintement de la bouteille cessa. D'un coup. Interrompant le plan de bataille de la jeune militaire. Une nouvelle fois, le goulot désigna André.

« Ta bouteille en a décidément après moi, ma chère Oscar.

\- Trêve de bavardages, veux-tu, action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Ah, j'en étais sûre ! _s'écria-t-elle, une étincelle de défi dansant au fond des prunelles _Ferme les yeux »

Il lui obéit docilement, incertain de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements. Qu'allait-elle inventer ? Car, en matière de jeu, l'Oscar qu'il avait connue enfant n'avait jamais manqué d'inventivité, parfois pour le meilleur, ou pour le pire, au gré de sa fantaisie. Alors, à présent qu'elle était soûle…

Légèrement amusée par la surprise qu'elle devinait chez André, une délicieuse pointe d'appréhension au creux du ventre, elle trempa l'index dans la tasse de chocolat qu'il avait posée à côté d'elle et s'enduisit les lèvres de liquide sucré. Puis, très lentement, elle approcha son visage de celui d'André, jusqu'à l'effleurer de son souffle. Il ferma les yeux, comme dans un rêve, se laissant caresser de la brise du désir qu'exhalait cette bouche adorée, retenant sa respiration de crainte de briser l'enchantement qui l'appelait de ses bras. Il n'osait y croire, et pourtant... Et pourtant, d'un geste tendre, elle lui saisit le menton, entre le pouce et l'index, posa ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sur les siennes, lui, son compagnon de toujours. Cette sensation d'elle tout contre sa bouche était si soudaine, si réelle. Bien trop. Dangereuse ! Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, ou bien de peur, il ne savait plus. Fiévreusement, il voulut se dégager, murmurant « Oscar, non, tu es ivre… ». Elle fit non de la tête, très doucement, avec un sourire amusé et très doux pour qu'il y lise ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore lui dire.

Elle l'attira à nouveau à elle, picora les commissures de ces lèvres d'homme, pleines, viriles, fermes, moelleuses, fondantes de sensualité, les taquina de la pointe de la langue, un instant, très brièvement, à peine le temps de les effleurer, puis s'enfuit, laissant ses lèvres à elle errer entrouvertes sur ses lèvres à lui, avant de revenir, caresser la lèvre inférieure d'André, l'aspirer très doucement entre les siennes. Le souffle suspendu l'un à l'autre, soucieux de ne rien brusquer, dans une sorte de lente déambulation de la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, ils se caressèrent du regard. Un regard où Oscar contempla un champ d'éblouissement entremêlé aux herbes sauvages et folles du désir, qui poussaient çà et là, à profusion. Une profusion de promesses d'amour et de plaisir qu'il désirait et auxquelles il n'osait cependant croire.

Alors, pour qu'il y croie enfin, elle prit à nouveau ses lèvres, ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant de fois dévorée de leurs rêves, qui à présent tremblaient d'émotion autant que de désir. Ces lèvres qui la voulaient, et qui pourtant se dérobaient. Car, elles la fuyaient ces lèvres délicieuses, répétant entre deux baisers « Non, pas ainsi, Oscar, tu ne m'aimes pas… ». Elles la fuyaient et revenaient vers elle, inlassablement, cueillir sa bouche à elle, la brûlant de murmures « Non, ne réponds pas… tu es un rêve de St Valentin, un délicieux rêve, doux, sucré, irréel … merveilleux ».

Et pourtant, elle lui répondit, parce qu'il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, qu'elle venait de le comprendre, et qu'elle voulait qu'ils s'unissent corps et âme si son cœur à lui était d'accord.

« Si mon cœur est d'accord, Oscar ?! Quelle question ! Il te suivra toujours, en enfer, au paradis, où il te plaira d'aller. Parce que je t'aime... Seigneur que je t'aime ! À être jaloux de chaque goutte de pluie qui caresse ton visage de son eau, du vent qui effleure tes cheveux de son souffle, de ta chemise qui frôle tes seins de sa douceur. À brûler mes rêves de tes courbes interdites, à chérir la faim de mon corps qui appelle le tien en silence, à vouloir déposer le monde à tes pieds pour un de tes sourires, à vouer ma vie entière à ces quelques mots, je t'aime, Oscar » acheva-t-il, dans un souffle, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'un mauvais génie ne vienne l'arracher à lui.

Alors, délicatement, elle le repoussa, trempa à nouveau son index dans le chocolat, en enduisit le cou d'André, puis vint capter le liquide capiteux de longs mouvements de langue qu'elle découvrait avec émerveillement. Elle qui avait toujours cru ignorer l'art de l'amour, voilà qu'elle savait. Un étrange feu, une sorte de joie sauvage et douce la guidait, vers lui, sa bouche, sa peau, son corps. Ce corps pressé contre elle, qu'elle devinait puissant, musclé, aimant, fou d'elle, prêt à la dévorer de caresses et à la révérer de baisers, pourvu qu'elle lui dise son plaisir, encore et encore.

Et, pour que les lèvres d'André la dévorent d'amour, elle déposa une goutte de chocolat à la base de son propre cou, dans ce creux si sensible, entre les deux clavicules. Volontairement, elle prit trop de liquide, afin que la boisson effrontée glisse sous sa chemise, serpente lentement vers sa poitrine, échoue entre ses seins, avant de reprendre sa course vers son ventre. La bouche André suivit le trajet de cette goutte hardie, voluptueuse, câline, avec la ferveur du fidèle qui voit s'ouvrir toutes grandes les portes du paradis. En adoration. Une adoration sensuelle, affolante, délicieuse. Et tendre… Seigneur si tendre, lorsqu'il délaça sa chemise, l'ouvrit pour venir vénérer les monts de sa féminité dont les sommets criaient leur désir. L'appel de sa chair à elle, il l'entendait, y répondait, toujours, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, à lui brûler les sens. Avec passion, et pourtant avec douceur et respect… Seigneur, sa bouche à lui là… oui, juste là… au plus profond d'elle, au cœur de sa féminité… célébrant la liturgie du plaisir, qu'elle, bacchante enfiévrée de volupté, découvrait pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Avec une ferveur qui les surprit tous deux. Une ferveur qui lui faisait arquer le bassin vers lui, à la rencontre de sa langue, pour éprouver toujours plus cette délicieuse brûlure de lui.

Lui qui palpitait dans tout son corps. Lui qu'elle voulait sentir encore plus profondément en elle. Lui à qui elle désirait s'ancrer au plus intime d'elle-même. Lui dont elle ne supportait plus le manque au creux d'elle.

Lui…

Dont elle hoqueta le nom…

Qu'elle appela, pour qu'il vienne l'approfondir de sa virilité dressée, de ce sexe d'homme qu'elle sentait battre, ardent et dévorant, tout contre sa cuisse.

Lui sur elle, en elle, la brûlant d'amour, elle le voulait tant…

Lui maintenant !

Lui !

Elle l'appela encore, avec fièvre, dans l'urgence des sens. Et il s'approcha, avec délicatesse, une merveilleuse délicatesse… Insupportable… Incandescente…

Cette douceur, cette brûlure, elle les voulait plus fortement en elle…

Sans plus attendre !

Alors, elle agrippa ses hanches à deux mains, pour l'attirer plus crûment en elle, d'un coup sec. Et, ce fut d'un coup plus sec encore qu'elle arrêta son geste et le repoussa.

Juste avant.

Juste avant qu'il ne s'unisse à elle. Pour, à nouveau chercher sa bouche qui suffoquait de frustration, et la brûler de la saveur suave de son murmure « Avant, mon cher André, c'est à mon tour de jouer sur ton corps au jeu de l'amour». À ces mots longtemps inespérés, à présent incroyablement frustrants et, pourtant, si excitants, il sourit, tout contre les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il la voulait selon ses désirs à elle.

Qu'elle joue de lui, qu'elle jouisse de lui, selon son bon vouloir, à elle.

Oh elle… rien qu'elle, nue contre lui, amoureuse, fiévreuse de désir…

Seigneur oui ! Qu'elle l'éblouisse d'elle, qu'elle s'étourdisse de lui. Qu'elle…

Oh oui !

La bouche qu'il chérissait tant venait de se poser à même son sexe. Suspendant tout son être à cette sensation d'elle autour de lui. Cette sensation qui enflait, donnait, refusait, s'enfuyait le temps qu'il brûle du manque d'elle, qu'il le crie, le grogne dans la vérité des corps… Cette sensation qui déjà revenait. Qui revenait, enfin. Cette sensation d'elle… Où il se perdait, sans autre désir ni horizon. Elle...

Seigneur, elle !

Qui faisait cogner son cœur, en lui, hors de lui, hors du monde, ce monde dont elle avait arrêté le cours, parce qu'elle et lui, pour la toute première fois, enfin.

Elle...

Qui, par le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait, avait suspendu le temps, qui faisait résonner dans tout son corps l'entêtante musique du désir voguant vers l'assouvissement, vers... Oh elle ! Elle... dont il haletait, gémissait le nom à présent. Elle... Elle ! Pour toujours et à jamais. Elle...

Qu'elle l'aime à sa guise, il lui appartenait. Qu'en fière militaire, elle le conquiert, pour qu'il puisse se rendre, triomphant, brandissant en orgueilleux étendard qu'elle l'avait élu, lui, comme le seul et unique homme que sa chair avait voulu faire sien. Oh oui qu'elle le prenne, que ses lèvres l'écorchent de baisers, que sa langue le brûle de tendresse, que ses mains l'agonissent de caresses, que ses dents marquent sa peau au fer rouge de son désir, que son corps à elle sculpte son corps à lui, pour qu'arborant fièrement ses stigmates d'amour, il puisse crier qu'il était sien. À elle. Son autre, son âme sœur, son évidence, sa seule patrie.

Et lorsque la bouche adorée accorda finalement à André la jouissance suprême, ses yeux d'émeraude laissèrent échapper des larmes de bonheur. Définitivement, il était à elle, comme elle était à lui.

Puis, tandis que le plaisir éblouissait encore le jeune homme de ce rêve éveillé pourtant bien réel, Oscar posa la tête sur son torse et lui dit combien elle l'aimait. Et, des confins de la jouissance, encore enveloppé de la douceur de ses brumes, il l'entendit, revint vers elle pour chuchoter « Au jeu de l'amour, voyons qui sera le plus téméraire, ma chère Oscar. Et si… ». La bouche d'Oscar au goût de stupre et d'amour mangea de tendres baisers la fin de sa phrase, avant de rétorquer « Tu oublies, mon cher André, que de nos duels, c'est moi qui sors invariablement victorieuse. Cela dit, le maniement de ce genre d'épée requiert quelques subtilités, je l'admets bien volontiers. Et si… ». Les lèvres d'André dévorèrent sa suggestion avant même qu'elle ne la formule, l'approuvant par avance.

Bien des baisers et des caresses plus tard, son corps à lui se fondit en elle et elle se fondit en lui, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance absolue les laisse haletants, front contre front, yeux dans les yeux, les doigts entremêlés.

Plus jamais elle, plus jamais lui.

À jamais eux.

Et bien des plaisirs plus tard encore, elle lui raconta cet endroit hors du monde où la reine l'avait conduite, sa révélation soudaine, ses circonstances, et enfin cet étrange gage de St Valentin qui était avant tout l'autorisation d'aimer dont Oscar avait tant besoin pour aller vers lui, André, son amour. Alors, pour que cette St Valentin ne prenne jamais fin, il lui répondit « Dans ce cas, je vous ordonne de jouer, Colonel ! … Oscar, mon unique, ne t'arrête jamais de jouer au jeu de l'amour et du plaisir, je t'en prie…

\- C'est le plus bel ordre qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir, mon amour. Sois certain que je le respecterai. Maintenant, et ma vie durant. Avec fidélité, zèle, dévouement, et empressement. Parce que je t'aime, André, aujourd'hui, demain, pour toujours et à jamais. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et même au-delà. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi ».

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa avec fougue.

Et encore bien plus tard, dans la chaleur de nouveaux ébats, il lui glissa à l'oreille : « À présent, Colonel, je vous ordonne de jouir… ». Elle tenta d'articuler un « à vos ordres » qui ne sut que s'achever dans l'extase d'une petite mort les laissant tous deux toujours plus vivants. Heureux et amoureux.

Eux…

**FIN **


End file.
